1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable instruments and more particularly concerns a portable control console that is self contained for transportation and storage and is self supporting for operation.
2. Description of Related Art
Traveling musical groups of instrumental and vocal artists generally employ electronic instrumentation in the form of loudspeakers, power amplifiers and pre-amplifiers, and microphones. Sound received by several microphones, and, at times, sound produced by auxiliary sound sources, are electronically combined and mixed in an electronic mixing console, fed through a pre-amplifier and power amplifier, and thence to loudspeakers for presentation of the music to an audience.
In addition to loudspeakers, the instrumental and vocal group will carry with it a power amplifier and pre-amplifier and an electronic mixing console. Loudspeakers are plugged into the amplifier and microphones or other auxiliary sound sources are plugged into the mixing console, to allow the operator of the console to selectively control amplification of each of the input sound sources and to mix these in desired proportions. Frequently the amplifier and mixing console are mounted in suitable carrying cases, and at the site of the performance are removed from the cases and set up for use. The console is conveniently placed on some suitable surface, such as a table top, and the amplifier, after removal from its case, is frequently placed on the floor. The equipment is large, heavy and bulky and at least the mixer console must be set up on a table at the performance location. Thus, the performing group not only must carry its instrumentation and electronic equipment, but also must either carry or provide at the performing site suitable supporting structures for the mixing console and amplifier. The requirement for several different pieces, separate supports and separate carrying cases greatly complicates the problem of transporting and handling the equipment.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide transportable equipment that avoids or eliminates above mentioned problems.